


Two Inches Above the Knee

by dreaminginside



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Schoolgirls, can you believe it, don't look at me, i don't really have anything to say i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yoonchul is young, she keeps her hair long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Inches Above the Knee

**Author's Note:**

> jennakta schoolgirl lesbians for my beloved bby pro bc she finished her essay hurrah<3

_elementary_

When Yoonchul is young, she keeps her hair long.

Her mother brushes it out one hundred strokes every morning, and it cascades down her back like long strands of black silk. Yoonchul ties it back when she gets to school, but it doesn’t stop the strands from drooping across her eyes, or the boys from pulling on it as she walks by.

Truthfully, she hates it.

“Why don’t you ask your mom to cut it?” Taeyang asks as she pushes the younger girl on the swings. Taeyang takes pride in her title as Yoonchul’s best friend, and thus is the only one allowed to push her on the swings, hands pushing gently on the back of Yoonchul’s blouse as she cracks the gum in her mouth. “You should stand up for yourself anyway, Yoonchul, those boys will keep putting their gross hands on your pretty hair unless you tell them to stop.”

Taeyang stops her pushing to rest a thoughtful hand on her chin as she finishes speaking, picking at a brightly bandage on her cheek that Yoonchul seems to remember being from the aftermath of a dodgeball match with Dongsung the week before.

“Or I could tell them for you?”

“Don’t hit anyone this time,” Yoonchul admonishes, looking over her shoulder as Taeyang shrugs and resumes her pushing, watching Yoonchul kick her legs out from under her skirt as she steps on the air. “And you know my mom won’t let me.”

“But it’s _your_ hair,” Taeyang grumbles, eyeing the frown on Yoonchul’s lips with distaste. Yoonchul frowns too much for her liking, and she tugs on a pigtail absentmindedly as she tries to think of a solution. “Wait, I’ve got it.”

Yoonchul looks over her shoulder again as Taeyang grabs the chains and brings her to a halt before grinning, pulling Yoonchul’s hair out from its holder, and wedging her gum into the lower portion of Yoonchul’s hair.

“There, now she’ll have to cut it.” Taeyang puts her hands on her hips and congratulates her incredible problem solving skills as Yoonchul reaches back in disbelief and tentatively pokes at the now sticky ball that is her hair. Taeyang beams with pride as she waits for Yoonchul’s reaction, pulling on her pigtails again as Yoonchul opens her tiny mouth.

Yoonchul bursts into tears and runs for the aide.

Taeyang doesn’t really understand what she could have done wrong, but sitting in the chair outside the main office she pulls the bandage off as an excuse for the wet stains on her sleeves as she rubs at her face.

Yoonchul comes in the next morning with hair that just brushes her shoulders, and this time no one pulls at it when she walks by, a collective ripple going through their tiny classroom. Taeyang stares at her feet as Yoonchul walks up to her desk before the bell rings, and focuses on the charms on Yoonchul’s laces instead of looking at the other girl’s face.

“I’m sorry I stuck gum in your hair,” She mumbles and picks at a new bandage, this one on her knee, a bright pink prize from getting in a scuffle with Dongsung over the last candy in the jar. She wins, of course, and said candy sits in her bag waiting to be given to Yoonchul as a gift for forgiveness. “I just wanted to help.”

Taeyang feels soft hair brush her cheek as Yoonchul leans in to give her a hug, skinny arms resting on her shoulders catching her off guard as her hands ball into fists on her knees.

“I’m sorry I cried,” Yoonchul’s hair smells like flowers, not at all like the sickly sweet bubblegum Taeyang stuck there, and she breathes a sigh of relief as Yoonchul pulls back, soft lips brushing against her cheek. “You just surprised me, you know!”

Taeyang bites her lip and shrugs nervously as Yoonchul precedes to twirl around and interrogate Taeyang for opinions on her new hair, smiling softly as she reaches out and tugs on a short strand.

“Now I’m the only one who can pull on it.”

...

 

_high_

Taeyang becomes popularly known as Yoonchul’s guard dog.

Yoonchul keeps her hair short as they grow up, and wears her skirt likewise, uniform plaid sitting just at the middle of her thighs. The boys take from pulling at her hair to pulling at her skirt, and Taeyang takes from fighting over candy to taking up the bizarre flag for Yoonchul’s honor.

“You really didn’t need to pick a fight with Sanggyun today,” Yoonchul clicks as she opens her window so Taeyang can climb in, the other girl vaulting the last steps from the tree and brushing the leaves off her crumpled skirt. “He was just trying to get some help with calculus.”

“Yoonchul do you think I’ve never seen porn? I know where _calculus help_ leads,” Taeyang grumbles brushing her overgrown bangs out of her face and falling face down on Yoonchul’s bed. Yoonchul struggles with the lock on her window and mumbles _if you would just apologize to my mom for the gum thing ten years ago you could actually come in the front door_. “If you would have just let me talk to him I’m sure we could have reached a nice understanding, maybe I could have helped him.”

“Taeyang, you’re scraping by because I make you do the homework, I don’t think you’re going to win tutor of the year anytime soon,” Yoonchul scoffs, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling out the remaining tree debris from Taeyang’s uniform. Yoonchul rolls on her side to look up at Yoonchul and simply gives her a crooked grin, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her down beside her. 

“You can be my tutor of the year then,” Taeyang purrs, and Yoonchul scrunches her nose up in an attempt to restrain her laughter as Taeyang gets a knee up over Yoonchul’s hips, chests pressing together and hair tickling Yoonchul’s cheeks. “What would you like for your reward?”

“You’re stupid,” Yoonchul laughs lightly, but pushes her hands up into Taeyang’s hair anyway, tucking it behind her ears and brushing her thumbs over the apples of Taeyang’s cheeks. Taeyang just huffs and leans down to press their lips together, forearms sinking deeper into the comforter as Yoonchul’s hands lock around her neck.

Yoonchul tastes like what Taeyang imagines hopes and dreams to be, or that could just be the name of the new unearthly shiny lip gloss that she has tried out, but either way Taeyang doesn’t care, licking at the seam of her lips and dropping kisses to the corners of Yoonchul’s mouth just to feel her smile. It is times like this that Taeyang wishes she wore lipstick, to leave a trail of blood red lips down Yoonchul’s neck, on the collar of her shirt, to mark her as _mine, mine, mine_ , and not something for those silly boys to oogle.

Yoonchul’s nails scratch along the back of Taeyang’s neck as they kiss, and she lets out a contented hum. Their relationship is something that has simply always been in a state of being, and Taeyang can’t be bothered to remember anymore when their linked pinkies and shy kisses became something with more intent behind them. She just knows it is something that has been, and always will be.

She tugs on Yoonchul’s hair as their lips come apart with a wet smack, and grins lightly as she moves her other hand to the edge of Yoonchul’s skirt, nails running over the smooth skin of her thigh.

“I’m still the only one who can pull on your hair, right?”

Yoonchul simply laughs, eyes sparkling as her hands drop to Taeyang’s skirt, and tugs in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! All of anything is appreciated!


End file.
